


Mutant Hunt

by TriCypher



Series: Mutant Hunt [1]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Charles and Magnus are dicks, Consensual Underage Sex, Gen, Government Conspiracy, Hate Crimes, Hiding, Lance and Scott might kill each other, Mutant discrimination, New Orleans, Survival, The Sewers, Underage Drinking, Unusual Friendships, Violence Against Mutants, X-Men Evolution References, all mutants must get along, coming together, hateful violence against mutants, no more sides, not all humans are bad, one goal, only mutants against humans, some are helpful, the morlocks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriCypher/pseuds/TriCypher
Summary: Starts during Day of Recovery when the government comes tracking down the mutants. Most mutants are gathered to argue who’s fault it is that the humans have discovered their existence when they are ambushed by the government. A fight ensues, and this story follows the different groups as they deal with surviving the persecution.
Relationships: Amara Aquilla/Tabitha Smith, Bobby Drake/Alex Summers, Callisto/Ororo Munroe, Jean Grey/Scott Summers, John Allerdyce/Wanda Maximoff, Kitty Pryde/Piotr Rasputin, Lance Alvers/Pietro Maximoff, Laura Kinney/Danielle Moonstar, Ray Crisp/Jubilation Lee, Remy LeBeau/Rogue, Roberto da Costa/Rahne Sinclair, Toad/Kurt Wagner
Series: Mutant Hunt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186388
Kudos: 12





	Mutant Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Setting the scene and letting you know what characters are present at the fight

This story will begin after the confrontation between Mystique and Scott about who’s at fault for mutants being exposed, but the narrative is changed for this story. Characters that are not listed here as being in the fight may come into play in the story later.

All three groups, X-Men, Brotherhood, and Acolytes are present as Charles, Mystique, and Magneto argue in front of the remains of the Institute.

  * Charles Xavier | Professor X (X-Men)
  * Hank McCoy | Beast (X-Men)
  * Ororo Munroe | Storm (X-Men)
  * Logan | Wolverine (X-Men)
  * Scott Summers | Cyclops (X-Men)
  * Jean Grey (X-Men)
  * Kurt Wagner | Nightcrawler (X-Men)
  * Kitty Pryde | Shadowcat (X-Men)
  * Rogue (X-Men)
  * Evan Daniels | Spyke (X-Men)
  * Bobby Drake | Iceman (X-Men)
  * Jubilation Lee | Jubilee (X-Men)
  * Rahne Sinclair | Wolfsbane (X-Men)
  * Ray Crisp | Berzerker (X-Men)
  * Roberto da Crisp | Sunspot (X-Men)
  * Amara Aquilla | Magma (X-Men)
  * Sam Guthrie | Cannonball (X-Men)
  * Jamie Madrox | Multiple (X-Men)
  * Alex Summers | Havok (Visiting Scott)
  * Warren Worthington | Angel (Came to help with damage control)
  * Raven | Mystique (Brotherhood)
  * Lance Alvers | Avalanche (Brotherhood)
  * Pietro Maximoff | Quicksilver (Brotherhood)
  * Wanda Maximoff | Scarlet Witch (Brotherhood)
  * Todd Tolansky | Toad (Brotherhood)
  * Fred Dukes | Blob (Brotherhood)
  * Tabitha Smith | Boom Boom (Was visiting The Brotherhood)
  * Erik Lehnsherr | Magneto (Acolytes Leader)
  * Victor Creed | Sabretooth (Acolyte)
  * Remy LeBeau | Gambit (Acolyte)
  * St. John Allerdyce | Pyro (Acolyte)
  * Piotr Rasputin | Colossus (Acolyte)



"This is your doing, Magnus! You've endangered us all!" Charles yelled angrily. "And allowing Mystique to destroy the only place that could provide us safety!" "Well if you would only listen to me-"

"Professor!" Neither man acknowledged Scott as they continued to argue. "Professor! PROFESSOR!" "WHAT!?" Both Charles and Erik whirled on the poor boy, shouting simultaneously. "I think we have a bigger problem then who's at fault for exposing us." Everyone turned to where Scott was pointing, and the crowd gasped and swore at the sight of a full army of government officials, military, and national guard, marching towards them.

Jean grabbed Scott's arm nervously. Wanda stepped forward, narrowing his eyes. "They aren't here to negotiate."

"Mutants!" Came an angry voice from a loudspeaker. "Surrender now or face the consequences." "Surrender for what, we haven't done anything!" Jamie shouted before being shushed by Kitty. "You are threats to humanity and are to be detained immediately." "Detained!?" "We can't let them detain us," Pietro said, stepping to his sister's side. "They'll experiment on us. It will only end in pain and death."

"So what the hell do we do?" Todd asked. "...Run." Tabitha spoke quietly, and a few turned to look at her. Guns were raised and aimed at the group of mutants, and this time, Tabby made sure she was heard when she screamed "RUN!"

They scattered. All of them. X-Men, Brotherhood members, and Acolytes alike all split off in different directions, grabbing whomever was near and running.

All hell broke loose. Gunfire reigned upon the scattering mutants and panic ensued.


End file.
